Luz Milagrosa
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Tiempo después de la batalla contra Malonmyotismon, Kari se enterá de los verdaderos sentimientos de Davis por ella, y comienzan a salir juntos. Pero el resto de los elegidos deben detener un cierto experimento secreto, que involucra a Davis y Kari. Yggdrasil apenas comienza su plan maestro...
1. La carta y el destino

Capitulo 1. "La carta y el destino"

_"Todas las cosas que han pasado, y todos los cambios ocurridos, han sido por un destino negado en el momento más tracendental de mí vida. Estoy con la vista nublada por un infortunio muy grande, en las horas de la soledad más pavorosa y profunda, un abismo se abre a mis pies. Querida, si pudieras comprender este sufrimiento, la misera existencia sin ti, que se ha vuelto mi vida, por que seguir adelante sin esa persona tan especial, es condenar el alma a una existencia hueca. Ese camino antes tan transitado, esta vació de las presencias amistosas que antes eran tan familiares. Un amor sin correspondencía, un sentimiento sin esa persona tan querida, antaño tan familiar por la constancia del trato. Miserá existencia la del amor negado, si tan solo fuera un poco más valiente, para decirte, querida, todas estas cosas de frente, pero no puedo por que temo el destructor rechazo fatal. ¿Valiente yo? Que graciosa confusión, ¿amigable por ser portador de la Amistad? No saben como soy, solo una vez la mascará se cayó al piso y se hizo pedazos, y esa vez la viste tú, amor mío. Unos ojos se fijaron en mí, eran los tuyos, y mi vida se ilumino con tu luz, que día tan maravilloso fue ese, el día en que desperté al amor, si tan solo tú también hubieras renacido como yo. Solo estoy sin ti en la obscuridad, que se a vuelto mí único hogar, y ahora me siento un tanto más delgado como quimera. Te amo Kari, esa es la declaración que tal vez nunca escuches de mí, triste destino, y me aguarda tal vez a futuro otra chica, alguién que me ame y corresponda este triste corazón...__Tuyo en espíritu eterno enamorado: Davis elegido de los milagros._

Kari dentró de su habitación, no podía contener las lágrimas al terminar de leer la confesión secreta de Davis, una confesión que nunca debió llegar hasta ella, pero que la alcanzó debido a un accidente.

Kari sin querer se quedo con algunos cuadernos de Davis, y dentró de uno de esos cuadernos ella encontró muchos sobres, con cartas escritas, todas dirigidas a ella, pero nunca enviadas. Un sentimiento extraordinario de amor sublime, fue la inspiración que escribió las cartas, atraves de la pluma de Davis un ángel le escribió estas cartas.

No. Más bien, el ángel es Davis mismo, perdidamente enamorado de Kari, como ella jamás se imagino que se enamorará.

Kari sintió un tremendo dolor, por que ella ha tenido al amor verdadero frente a ella todo este tiempo, y mientras ella ha estado perdiendo el tiempo en tontas fantasias con TK. Kari ha estado maltratando a Davis sin razón verdadera, y él lo ha resistido todo por ella, y se ha vuelto mucho más maduro que antes.

La vergüenza de Kari por su actitud tan frivola con Davis, era inmensa y muy dolorosa en todas las formas. De no ser por estas benditas cartas, tal vez Kari nunca se habría enterado de los hermosos sentimientos de Davis. Realmente la ama, y la respeta tanto que nunca quiso molestarla con una confesión inoportuna, pero la confesión llego a buen puerto. Justo a la persona a la que esta dirigida, Kari se sintió tan contenta y tan avergonzada de si misma, por su egoísmo tan tonto.

Era de noche en la ciudad, y Kari ahora sabe como se siente realmente Davis por ella, y ahora estaba decidida a corresponder esos sentimientos, ya no más juegos tontos con TK, ahora solamente una meta: El Amor de Davis.

Kari sale a su balcón, y se queda pensando en las palabras de Davis en su carta. -No es necesario que busques otra chica Davis, jijiji, ya desperté como tú al verme por primera vez, he renacido como era tu deseo. Pronto, estoy segura podremos estar juntos, yo lo deseo igual que tu. Se dijo Kari a si misma en un susurro quedo, y ella estaba convencida de que este era el cambio correcto, un cambio hacia el amor sin importar los sacrificios...

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis entró a su habitación luego de la cena, y él se tira sobre la cama, sin energía por que fue un pesado día para él. Davis suspira y se acomoda en la cama, y en eso entrá Demiveemon con cautela, y se queda mirando a su compañero.

Demiveemon sabe que Davis esta escondiendo algo, y se siente un poco mal por no poder ayudar en algo, y aliviar los sentimientos adoloridos de Davis.

En eso pensaba Demiveemon, y se sentía medio mal, cuando Davis bosteza un poco y sin voltear dice. -¿No vas a ir a dormir Demiveemon? Pregunta Davis repentinamente, y Demiveemon respingo un poco, y se quedo pensando: "¿Comó supo que estaba aquí?" Se preguntó Demiveemon sorprendido, y él pensaba que Davis no lo noto, pero su compañero es muy agudo y muy intuitivo, como para ser engañado facilmente. -Ah err... bueno ya voy a dormir, pero antes quería saber, ¿te encuentras bien Davis? Pregunta Demiveemon medio preocupado, y Davis se voltea y sonríe. -Miau~ Maullo Davis imitando a un gato, y Demiveemon respingo un poco, eso fue un poco extraño. -¿Davis? ¿Qué significa eso? Pregunto Demiveemon un poco sacado de honda, y Davis se reía un poco, y sonrió. -Eso, solo miau, buenas noches Demiveemon. Dijo Davis simplemente, y Demiveemon se quedo sorprendido y confundido, no le entendía y vio a Davis cambiarse de ropa y apagar la luz, y el pequeño digimon azul se quedo muy sacado de honda.

Davis sonrió al recostarse, ya necesitaba su sueño reparador, y se sintió bien de la vida secreta que lleva.

Al quedarse dormido, Davis se veía muy tranquilo y pacifico, y Demiveemon estaba preocupado por él, mientras lo veía dormir tan tranquilo. Algo cambio en Davis cuando la batalla contra Malonmyotismon termino, hace un año y ahora que Davis tiene doce años, Demiveemon no esta seguro de que es lo que pasa por la mente de Davis.

Su vida se ha vuelto un misterio, hasta para Demiveemon, y eso no le gusta al pequeño digimon que esta muy preocupado. Demiveemon suspiro y se fue a dormir, deseando que todo se arregle pronto con Davis.

Al siguiente día...

Davis al despertar sonríe y se alegra mucho de sentirse tan bien, descanso muy bien en la noche, y se siente mucho mejor. Davis se levanta y se viste para ir a la escuela.

En el desayuno Davis comía con gusto, y se alegro de comer hotcakes, y su amigo y compañero Demiveemon lo vio de cerca, ya que sigue preocupado. -Bueno ya termine, ya me voy mamá. Dijo Davis con energía, y su mamá le dio un beso y un abrazo. -Muy bien hijo, que te vaya bien. Dijo la señora Motomiya, y Davis asintió y se retiro tomando su mochila, y cuando salio, Demiveemon se le quedo viendo un poco raro. -Miau~ Le maullo Davis a Demiveemon, y él sintió que le cayó un yunque en la cabeza. -¡Davis ya basta! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! Ya no actuas como eres normalmente, hasta yo me siento confundido, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Exclama Demiveemon muy preocupado y alterado, y Davis se llevo la mochila al hombro, y sonrió. -No sé que me pasa, tal vez estoy entrando en la etapa gato. Dijo Davis misterioso y risueño, y Demiveemon no se estaba riendo. -¿Etapa gato? ¿Eso qué significa? Pregunta Demiveemon muy intrigado, pero Davis solo sonrió y lo levanto en sus brazos, y no contesto, y Demiveemon se quedo muy intrigado. -Oye, Davis responde, por favor. Dijo Demiveemon muy preocupado y se removía inquieto en sus brazos, y Davis se reía.

Mientras en la entrada de la escuela primaria...

Todos los chicos y chicas estaban entrando a la escuela, y entre ellos se puede ver a Kari caminando hacia la entrada principal, y buscando a Davis por todas partes. En ese momento aparece TK muy sonriente. -Hola Kari, que bueno verte buen día. Dijo TK con una sonrisa, y Kari se voltea y medio sonríe. -Ah, TK hola buen día, oye, ¿has visto a Davis? Lo estoy buscando. Dijo Kari interesada visiblemente en Davis, y TK se sorprende y se molesta un poco. -Bueno, no lo he visto hasta ahora, pero, ¿por qué lo buscas? Pregunto TK un poco suspicaz, y Kari sonrió un poco. -Bueno es que quiero verlo, y hablar con él de algo muy importante. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios rosados, y TK entre cerro los ojos con molestia y celos, por que no se espero esa respuesta. -Ah ya veo, bueno, Davis no esta en este momento, lastima Kari. Ahora ven vamos juntos al salón de clases Kari. Dijo TK extendiendo su mano para que Kari lo acepte a él, pero se quedo con las ganas por que Kari en ese momento vio a Davis llegar, y se emociono mucho.

Kari se olvido de TK por completo, y lo paso de largo y se fue a ver a Davis, y TK se quedo como piedra al ver y sentir el rechazo de Kari.

Kari muy feliz se puso frente a Davis, y sonrió muy contenta. -Hola Davis me da tanto gusto verte, buenos días. Dijo Kari con alegría, y Davis volteo a verla y sonrió. -Miau~ Maullo Davis como un gato, y Demiveemon no podía creer que hasta con Kari hizo lo mismo, pero Kari al recibir esa señal sintió que algo despertó en ella, un instinto secreto. -Miau~ Maullo Kari también y sonrió, y Demiveemon se quedo helado. -¡Ay no, ya hasta Kari lo hace! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! Exclama Demiveemon todo alterado, pero Davis y Kari lo ignoran y se sonríen. -Hola Kari, buenos días, ¿quieres venir conmigo al salón? Dijo Davis con voz coqueta, y Kari asintió contenta. -Claro Davis, tengo mucho que hablar contigo. Dijo Kari con gusto y se alegro mucho de ver a Davis, como sabe el lenguaje secreto de los pícaros, y los dos se van juntos al salón, ante la mirada sorprendida de TK.

Un rato más tarde en el salón de clases...

Davis y Kari se sientan juntos, y él arregla un poco sus libros, y Kari a su lado sonríe y le regresa sus cuadernos. -Toma Davis, te regreso tus cuardernos, por accidente terminaron entre mis cosas ayer. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa tierna, y Davis se volteo y los tomo. -Ah ya veo, gracias Kari, por un momento pensé que los había perdido. Es que adentro hay algo muy importante, pero, ¿no los viste verdad...? Pregunta Davis preocupado por las cartas secretas, en donde expresa todos sus sentimientos de amor por Kari, y ella sonrió inocente, pero en el fondo ya sabe los sentimientos de Davis. -No Davis, yo no los revise, salvo por un pequeño detalle. Una cierta carta que pude leer. Dijo Kari coqueta y sonriente, y Davis se queda sorprendido y preocupado. -Ay, no... No me digas Kari, que... Dijo Davis medio preocupado, y Kari asintió y sonrió. -Así es Davis, ya supe lo que realmente sientes por mí. Dijo Kari sonriendo feliz, y Davis se puso nervioso, ya que ha sido descubierto. -K-Kari yo no, yo... Empezó a decir Davis con trabajos, y Kari puso su mano sobre la de Davis, para calmarlo ya que sabe que teme un rechazo. -No estoy molesta Davis, al contrario estoy muy contenta, yo esperaba una declaración honesta de TK, o tuya para aclarar las cosas. La verdad esta declaración escrita me ha gustado mucho Davis, jijijiji, creo que me has enamorado Davis. Dijo Kari muy contenta ya que ella ya sentía algo por él, pero ahora era mucho más fuerte, y Davis se quedo pasmado y comenzó a sonreir, Kari lo ama igual. -Kari, yo te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Dijo Davis con inmensa dicha, y Kari se alegro y se ruborizo mucho. -Yo también te amo Davis, y quiero salir contigo, y quiero una relación de pareja contigo, quiero que seamos novios. Dijo Kari muy contenta de entregarse, y Davis asintió muy contento por esta maravillosa oportunidad.

Justo en ese momento entrá TK, y se queda mirando hacia Kari y Davis, y vio que había un ambiente muy distinto al de hace rato, y esto lo puso molesto.

TK se imaginaba que algo paso, y que por eso ahora estaban así, y se sentó en su lugar y se dio cuenta de pronto, que Kari no esta sentada en su lugar de siempre. Kari estaba con Davis, y esto lo puso aun más molesto y celoso, y Kari platicaba con Davis de algo. Los dos muy animados por alguna razón, y TK entre cerró los ojos, con sospecha de algo, ¿qué se traén esos dos?

Al final del día...

Davis y Kari salen juntos por la puerta principal y se alegran de amarse tanto, un cambio muy importante en sus vidas. TK al salir vio la cosa que lo dejo pasmado, Davis y Kari juntos tomados de la mano, y mirándose a los ojos, con el sol de la tarde frente a ellos, y de pronto los dos se mueven y se besan con infinito amor.

TK al ver eso se quedo pasmado, y Davis acarició a Kari en su rostro, y ella se abraza fuertemente a él, los dos unidos en un beso de amor profundo y verdadero.

Luego de un infinito momento de dulzura y de amor tan profundo, tan completo, ambos se separan un poco, y se sonrien como una pareja perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro. Esta escena no dejo duda, TK supo de inmediato que había perdido, Kari se ha enamorado de verdad de Davis, y él esta enamorado locamente de ella, tal como siempre dijo que lo estaba.

Davis y Kari tomados de la mano se retiran y dejan a TK atrás, y él se siente devastado pero al mismo tiempo contento, de esta forma se soluciona un problema, Catherine y él ahora pueden estar juntos más facilmente. Por que TK no quería lastimar a Kari al dejarla sola, y ahora que ha visto como ella ya se ha decidido, él se siente más tranquilo.

TK se retira para hablar con Catherine y decirle de esta noticia, y mientras Davis y Kari salen juntos en una sita como lo planearon, y ambos se sienten tan contentos y dichosos.

Su vida como pareja apenas comienza...


	2. Experimentos pasados

Capitulo 2. "Experimentos pasados..."

En el interior de un cierto laboratorio secreto, en el mundo real, un grupo de científicos estaban muy ocupados en una tarea muy importante. El sombrió interior del laboratorio era iluminado por unas luces eléctricas muy fuertes, y unos tubos raros de metal con un misterioso líquido verde eléctrico, y en este lugar ocurrirá un experimento secreto. No había mucho tiempo, por lo que debían proceder con el proyecto _Odisseous_ hasta completarlo. Los elegidos no tardan en llegar para intentar un inútil rescate, de los dos chicos que han sido capturados para ayudar a la ciencia, en su más ambicioso proyecto.

Los científicos estaban revisando las maquinas, y las lecturas eran estables, ambos chicos trataban de zafarse de las amarras de metal, que los sujetan a una mesa de operaciones metalica. Pero era inútil ya que ambos estaban atrapados, de pronto frente a ambos chicos se aparece una pantalla hológrafica, con un rostro que sonreía. -Saludos elegidos. Yo soy Yggdrasil, y ustedes están a punto de sufrir una transformación increíble, por que ustedes los elegidos de la luz y los milagros, van a transformarse en los Digimon de la luz y los milagros. Así es, mi ambición actual es: Convertirlos en Humanos Híbridos Digimon, y ustedes me van a agradecer cuando terminemos. Dijo Yggdrasil con una voz misteriosa y enigmatica sonrisa, y Davis y Kari protestan, pero son ignorados y el procedimieto continúa.

Davis y Kari son preparados para el experimento, y les injertan en la piel unas jeringas por donde pasará el misterioso líquido verde, y preparan unos aparatos raros por donde pasará un rayo especial. Davis estaba asustado, en sus once años nunca imagino que esto le iba a pasar, y no solo a él a Kari también, eso lo tenía muy preocupado. Lo que le hagan a él no importa, pero de ninguna forma él va a permitir que le hagan lo mismo a Kari.

Mientras que Kari pensaba en que ellos iban a ser rescatados en cualquier momento, sus amigos y especialmente TK, no iban a permitir que nada malo le pase a ella.

Justo en eso Davis se voltea hacia ella, y le dice. -No te preocupes Kari, nunca voy a permitir que nada malo te pase, yo te protegere siempre lo prometo. Dijo Davis con mucha convicción, y Kari se queda impresionada por su fuerza en sus palabras, y justo en eso vuelve a aparecer el rostro de Yggdrasil. -Muy bien, las preparaciones han terminado. Ahora vamos a comenzar, no se preocupen el proceso es indoloro, solo sentirán algo raro en sus cuerpos pero nada más. Dijo Yggdrasil amable, y Davis y Kari no querían esto, pero ellos por alguna razón fueron escogidos por Yggdrasil para este experimento, que se supone los transformara en híbridos humanos-digimon.

Ambos no estaban seguros, pero había algo de curiosidad, ¿qué se sentirá ser un digimon? Ambos estaban a pesar de todo, curiosos por lo que se sentirá ser convertidos en digimon.

En ese momento todo ya estaba listo, y se empezó con el procedimiento. Davis y Kari sintieron que sus cuerpos fueron bombardeados por una rara energía, y luego el extraño líquido fue bombeado por unos tubos y unas maquinas, y sus cuerpos reciben ese extraño suero.

Davis siente una rara sensación de energía, y Kari siente lo mismo, y en ese momento sus cuerpos comienzan a cambiar...

**Fin del recuerdo...**

Ha pasado un año de esos eventos, y Davis y Kari siguen sus vidas normales, aun que él no sabe de eso, ya que ocurrió un accidente, que le borro la memoria, pero Kari si sabe que ellos ya no son humanos normales. Ahora que ambos se han enamorado, se sienten en las nubes de estar juntos y de conocerse más intimamente. Davis y Kari se besan mientras se abrazan con amor, nunca antes se habían sentido así antes, era maravilloso y nuevo, todas las sensaciones las sentían increíble.

Davis sonrie muy feliz, igual que Kari ahora que se aman se sienten tan bien y contentos. Mientras que el resto de chicos y chicas siguen con sus actividades, Davis y Kari estaban en un salón vació y se besaban con amor, era un poco antes del almuerzo, y los dos prefieren pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos.

De este modo transcurrió el almuerzo para los dos, y luego Davis y Kari salen del salón para ir a ver a sus amigos, y comer algo por que ya tenían hambre.

Davis estaba muy contento de estar con Kari, y ella estaba feliz, muy feliz de estar con Davis, por que él se ha esforzado mucho en llamar su atención, y poder estar con ella como siempre ha querido. Todos los esfuerzos de Davis por llamar su atención, han rendido su fruto, y Kari ahora se siente tan contenta de estar con él.

Más tarde...

TK y Catherine se besaron con mucho amor, ellos estaban tan contentos, nunca imaginaron estar tan enamorados el uno del otro, y luego de varios besos con amor, mientras están escondidos en un salón en remodelación, los dos se separan y salen del salón tomados de la mano.

TK invita a Catherine a comer su almuerzo juntos, y ver que hacen los demás.

Mientras en la cafetería de la escuela...

Davis al lado de Kari entrán en la cafetería de la escuela, y algunas chicas miraban a Kari con celos, por que Davis sin saberlo se ha vuelto popular, y Kari las vio y se molesto mucho.

Kari se acerca y abraza el brazo de Davis, y él se voltea un poco confundido. -¿Qué pasa Kari? Pregunta Davis al verla más apegada a él, y Kari se voltea y sonrie inocente. -Nada Davis querido, solo quiero estar contigo. Dijo Kari que decía esto y abrazaba su brazo, para alejar a las otras chicas que buscan algo con Davis, y él asiente y sonrie.

Los dos toman sus charolas y se dirigen a la mesa con sus amigos.

Más tarde...

Al final del día, Davis acompaña a Kari hasta su casa, y luego los dos se despiden con un beso, y se sienten muy contentos de estar juntos.

Davis se retira y mientras camina por la calle, él siente una presencia extraña, pero al voltear no ve nada, y sigue su camino.

Sin notar los ojos de la chica digital, que lo estaba mirando, y ella sonrie muy contenta y se retira de un salto desde la copa de un árbol cercano.

La misteriosa belleza digital esta realmente contenta de estar tan enamorada de Davis, y sin ser vista ella se retira para cazar a sus presas.

Mientras en otra parte...

Davis salio de noche para ir a comprar unas cosas a una tienda cercana, cuando lo llaman por teléfono. Davis contesta al ver el nombre de Ken. -Hola Ken, ¿qué pasa? Pregunta Davis por el teléfono, y Ken contesta. -Davis, perdón por llamar tan de pronto, pero, Gennai acaba de mandar un mensaje en dónde nos llama a una reunión para mañana. Te aviso ya que pensé que ha Tai se le olvidaría, ¿puedes avisarle a Kari cuando la veas? Dijo Ken con una voz preocupada, y Davis asintió confiado. -Seguro. Yo le aviso a Kari mañana cuando la vea, ¿es después de la escuela verdad? Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, y Ken contesta. -Si, después de la escuela, todos nos reunimos en el laboratorio de Datos, es importante, escuchame bien, que traigas a Kari, pero sin decirle que es una reunión ordenada por Gennai. Por favor Davis, es muy importante que los dos vengan a la reunión. Dijo Ken en un extraño tono de voz, como preocupado y escondiendo algo, era muy extraño lo que le decía.

Davis tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero disimulo perfectamente su voz, y sonrió sin preocuparse. -No te preocupes Ken, ahí estaremos Kari y yo. Mañana en el laboratorio de datos. Dijo Davis con seguridad, y Ken asintió y sonó su voz con alivio. -Gracias Davis, te veo mañana amigo. Dijo Ken y Davis se despidió de él, y luego se quedó pensativo.

¿Qué será lo que Gennai quiere decirles? ¿Y por qué precisamente tienen que estar Kari y él presentes? Davis no quiere sospechar y desconfiar de sus amigos pero, él tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Davis no quiere que nada malo le pase a Kari, ni tampoco a él, y luego de pensar un rato, Davis suspira y continúa con su camino a su casa.

Mientras en otra parte...

Kari dentró de su habitación estaba muy contenta, y podía sentir que ella se enamoro aun más de Davis, por que él ha madurado ya no hace tonterias para llamar su atención, y aun que apenas están conociéndose más profundamente, ella puede sentir una conexión muy profunda con él.

TK esta muy feliz con Catherine, y eso esta bien, por que Kari finalmente se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Davis, y ahora puede ver que TK es solo su amigo y nada más. Pero, con Davis es diferente mucho muy diferente.

Kari se recuesta en su cama, y siente una emoción muy grande y especial, esto es por Davis que le agrada tanto estar con él, hace mucho que ella deseaba sentir algo como esto, su vida a dado un giro muy importante, ahora que ella en verdad se ha enamorado de Davis.

Kari esta profundamente enamorada de Davis, sobretodo por que ambos son iguales, aun que él no lo recuerde por el momento, ambos son compatibles.

Los dos como chicos humanos, y como...

Kari se levanta y sonrie mientras se sienta en el borde de su cama, ya sabe perfectamente lo que les paso hace un año. Ahora solo falta que ella le ayude a Davis, a recordar todo lo que les ha pasado en ese año que le robaron a Davis.

Kari frunce el seño, ella esta molesta, y siempre va a estar enojada con los soberanos y los otros gobernantes del digimundo, por quitarle a Davis sus preciados recuerdos, la verdad era que Kari desde el accidente el año pasado se enamoro de Davis, pero con esto de que le quitaron a Davis sus recuerdos, ella temió que la haya olvidado a ella y que tal vez perdió su amor para siempre.

Pero, gracias a los Dioses Absolutos, eso no paso y Davis ha vuelto con ella como siempre han sido sus deseos. Kari el año pasado se enamoro de Davis, y él se enamora aun más de ella.

Pasaron muchas cosas, y Davis hasta perdió su memoria, pero nunca Kari perdió la esperanza de que él regresara con ella por que la ama. Y finalmente sucedió la tan esperada confesión de Davis, y Kari no puede creer que él ha vuelto con ella, todo esto pasando otra vez, Kari vuelve a besar a Davis con amor, y él vuelve a mirarla con tanta devoción y con mucho amor, y ella siente que se derrite por él.

Kari también sabe que debe ayudar a Davis, cuando sus poderes comiencen a manifestarse de nuevo.

Luego de pensar en esas cosas, Kari se recuesta muy contenta, y siente una emoción muy grande en su corazón, y ella escucha la alarma de su celular, un mensaje nuevo.

Kari se levanta y lo revisa, y ve que se trata de un mensaje de Davis, y ella sonrió al ver que era de él. Esté decía: "Querida Kari, mañana habrá una reunión con los chicos, después de clases espero poder ir contigo. Descansa amor, Davis elegido de los milagros" Así decía el mensaje y Kari sintió mucha alegría en su corazón, y suspiro amorosa, cada vez que ella siente a Davis junto a ella, siente como se enamora más y más de él.

Kari sonrie y se recuesta pensando en Davis, siempre que permanezca con él, todo saldrá bien.

Al siguiente día...

Era temprano en la mañana, cuando vemos a Davis caminar a la casa de Kari, y él sonrie un poco.

Davis vio a Kari salir de su casa, y pronto ella se acercó y lo abrazo con mucho gusto. -Davis, que bueno verte, buenos días. Dijo Kari con una amplia sonrisa, y Davis alegre le devuelve el abrazo. -Hola Kari, buenos días amor. Dijo Davis y abraza a Kari y le da un beso.

Luego los dos caminan a la escuela mientras platican de algunos asuntos, pronto llegan a la escuela secundaria, y Davis tiene de nuevo ese extraño presentimiento de que algo no esta bien con sus amigos.

Davis no quiere sospechar de sus amigos, pero la repentina reunión con Gennai sin decirle a Kari que es una reunión con él, le pareció extraño y sospechoso.

Davis al entrar a la escuela, decide que debe decirle a Kari de que se trata la reunión aun que Ken le dijo que no le avisara con quién va a ser la reunión.

Kari sonrie y Davis suspira, y los dos entrán en la escuela.

Sin saber los grandes cambios que iban a pasar...

* * *

**Nota del author: **

Así termina el capítulo dos, y se revela parte del experimento que Davis y Kari fueron sometidos, por la voluntad de Yggdrasil.

Lamento no haber publicado en un tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas, algunos problemas con la red, las vacaciones y fiestas, pero ya estoy de vuelta, en esta y mis otras historias.

Todas las voy a terminar, tengo mucho trabajo pero eso me alegra, los misterios de esta serie se irán revelando poco a poco, este fue un capítulo corto pero me gusto.

¿Quién será la digimon que estaba observando a Davis? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso en el experimento? Y ¿por qué le borraron la memoria a Davis los soberanos y los otros gobernantes digitales?

Todas y muchas otras cosas más, se revelaran en Luz Milagrosa, eso es todo y no se olviden de publicar un review, nos vemos en el capítulo tres, "Digimorphs" Así es por que habrá transformación humano-digimon y muchas otras cosas más.

Que tengan un feliz principio de año, y hasta la próxima.

Yog fuera...


End file.
